Dream Jobs And More
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Selfish help leads to friendship and a little more. But Snape gets easily jealous and she has problems of her own. An ex-convict proves to be better company, but that would be the ultimate betrayal and could she do it to him? Or does he still have her?
1. Chapter 1

Dream Jobs and More.

Part 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

17/5/09.

Set one year before HP goes to Hogwarts and so changes a little bit and will probably spread into his other years with the OC involved.

Anika had always been quite a bright student at Hogwarts, especially when it came to potions. She remembered fondly how Professor Snape had never been able to fault her, much to his what appeared to be annoyance in her eyes. Yet circumstances hadn't been on her side. Due to a tragic turn of events, she had lost most of her family and the other half of it didn't want anything to do with her. As she had to look after herself when she left Hogwarts, she couldn't do what she had always wanted to or go through other paths to get a good job. In pure need of survival she took a job in a pub down Knockturn Ally called 'The Killer Kurse". The hours were long and the customers were rude. Anika had to learn how to defend herself in most situations and once or twice made it very clear she wasn't afraid to use an unforgivable. It was a couple of years into the job when Anika had resigned herself to the fact that it was as good as life was going to get. Until when chance came, a familiar voice asked for a drink.

"A bottle of Elf-Made wine...Miss Delaney?"

She looked up at the start of the command. It was her old potions Professor, Snape. He hadn't changed at all and she looked up with a slight, embarrassed smile.

"Professor. Elf-Made wine you say?" She asked, looking in a cupboard behind the bar.

"Why are you working here?" He asked.

"Needs must Sir. That's seven galleons and eight sickles please." She replied.

"Need? Miss Delaney, I always thought you'd become a healer or private healer even. What happened? Why didn't you go for any further training?" He asked.

"Can't afford it, live alone, work alone." She replied shortly.

"You could have made potions Professor." He said.

"Unless you get the defence job, I can't see it some how." She added.

"Why does everyone know that I want that job?" He asked angrily.

"Because you send death-glares at every teacher who takes that place, every first of September." She replied.

Professor Snape looked very surprised at her bluntness. Yet he admired her for her honesty deep down, nobody else would have dared admit such a thing to his face. Yet Anika had nothing to fear from him, he couldn't punish her and threaten her with anything. He looked at her, a small, blonde-haired woman, she was no outstanding beauty but not an ugly woman.

"What if I had the defence job? Would you take potions Professor?" He asked.

"Dumbledore would never accept me. I'm too young." Replied Anika.

"You've done two years out of Hogwarts and you have all the qualifications needed. I don't see the problem." He added.

"With all due respect, you have wanted that job since you started teaching. Why would Dumbledore give it you now just to put me in your job?" Asked Anika.

"Because The Headmaster will be appalled when he finds out you are working here. I think this can work to our advantage." He replied.

"Oh I'm so happy that my shit life makes your life easier." She said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to save you from your shit life as you so pleasantly put it. Do you want my help or not?" He asked.

"Not as much as you want to help yourself. Fine. Just remember if this works, I owe you nothing. Not a thing. No favours." Replied Anika.

"Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" Asked Snape.

"You're a Slytherin, you do everything for yourself. You might fool Dumbledore some how, you'll no doubt go with your sob story about a talented young witch, stuck in some hell-hole of a bar, in a hell-hole of an ally and make it sound like you're really concerned, but I know different." Replied Anika.

"Did you take a Legimancy class at some point?" He asked.

Anika smirked at him.

"You still haven't paid for your wine." She replied.

To her surprise, he handed her most of the money on his person.

"I said seven galleons and eight sickles." She added.

"I know. But teaching robes and bar-witch robes are quite different." He said.

Anika opened the purse and only took what she needed.

"I'm not a charity case, there's no need to take the piss. I do have suitable clothing for an interview and teaching job thank you." She said.

Professor Snape couldn't seem to get offended. He smirked at her and took back his money. Before he left he looked back at her, as she began to clean some glasses.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, next term as Professor Delaney." He said.

Anika shook her head. As an ex-Ravenclaw she had no reason to have any faith in him. He was never as cruel to her old house as much as Gryffindor, but he was remembered for his harsh comments such as 'Did the sorting hat make a mistake when it put you in Ravenclaw?" She smirked at the memory of the harshness and shook her head. Her a Professor? In her dreams as far as she was concerned! Potions Professor? Professor of glasses and drunks more like! She knew Professor Dumbledore could be eccentric at times, but surely he wasn't mad enough to turn a bar-witch into a Professor? It was Transfiguration beyond NEWT level and beyond as far as Anika was concerned and put the whole idea to a waste of hope and wishful thinking, until she received the owl, an unmistakable Hogwarts owl, with a letter that bore the school crest. Professor Snape had kept his word and Anika found herself making her way back to a castle that was practically home for seven years of her life. Hagrid had been waiting for her and opened the gates to let her pass. The doors opened and she made her way to the Headmaster's office, skipping naughty steps that tried to injure her and suits of armour that had a grudge upon her. The fun part was going through a list of sweets before she found the password 'Chocolate Frogs' and then knocked upon the main office door. It opened automatically at her touch. She stepped in carefully and the door shut behind her. The old man looked up from his desk and even Fawkes seemed to smile at her. Professor Dumbledore stood up and shook his head.

"Bar-witch indeed! Never in all my years have I heard of such a talent being wasted so obviously! Take a seat Anika Delaney, see if we can't solve this between us." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream jobs and more.

Part 2.

I do not own Harry Potter.

18/5/09.

"This year we have a big change to the staff. Professor Delaney will be taking potions class, where as Professor Snape will be taking defence against the dark arts. A word of advice, I wouldn't take advantage of Professor Delaney's youthfulness. What she doesn't know about potions, hasn't been announced." Said Professor Dumbledore.

Anika had made it. It was the First of September and she was sat at the staff table, next to Professor Snape and introduced into her new job. However he couldn't help but feel slightly envious of her. Ten years he had been a potions teacher and he was quite sure that when he had started, he hadn't been given such a glowing reference. Of course his circumstances were different, but it annoyed him slightly that she looked so pleased with herself as the feast began.

"Will I see that smirk by tomorrow evening?" He asked.

"Will you still have that greenish tinge to your skin?" She asked.

"You accuse me of jealousy?" He asked.

"I remember your arrival as a member of staff. There's your potions Professor and get over it or something along those lines wasn't it?" She added.

"Your arrogance is intolerable." He added.

"Your negativity is just as bad if not worse. Eat your dinner before it starts crying will you?" She asked.

"I will not put up with this attitude all year." He muttered.

"You change yours and I'll change mine." She muttered.

Professor Dumbledore watched the scene between them with interest, or rather he listened to the conversation and couldn't help but laugh and mutter to his deputy headmistress.

"You know I was uncertain about Severus' suggestion, I had thought he was feathering his own nest but all he's done is find someone just as intelligent as he is, just as bad as he is." He said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Added Professor McGonagall.

"We shall see Minerva. I'm usually right, even if I'm wrong I know something good will come of this, even if it means Severus meets his match." He added.

"That depends what you imply by match." Muttered Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled slightly and carried on enjoying the start of term feast. By the end, for the staff it wasn't quite so. They made their way into the staff-room for their own teaching time-tables and a general staff meeting. Before it began a few of Anika's old teachers welcomed her warmly and made it clear that she was one of them and if she ever wanted to leave it would be hard to do so.

"Anika, you were known as the witch who could do anything, but by that none of us meant bar-work in such a place!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"I honestly had no choice. My father died and that was it. I had to earn my own living and fast." Explained Anika.

"Your mother is still alive, I've seen her down Diagon Ally many a times." Added Professor Sprout.

"Ah well I was never quite Mummy's little angel. I'd rather not talk about it." Said Anika.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. He found that very interesting about her. She appeared to easily adapt into popularity with most of the staff and even Mrs. Norris on her travels came into the staff room and jumped up on her knee, where she was fed some milk. Even Professor McGonagall was shocked by the bad tempered, young cat's affections towards the new member of staff.

"I am a cat when in animagus form and that cat will not tolerate my presence! The only person she'll allow near is Filch." She said.

"Ah the caretaker's moggy! Well we won't have him up all night looking for you. Excuse me." Said Anika.

She personally carried Mrs. Norris to Filch's office and kicked the door to announce her arrival. The door opened angrily and Anika put Mrs. Norris on the floor.

"I believe she belongs to you." She said.

"Oh yes, thank you Professor, didn't get you did she? Bad tempered little Madame she usually is with strangers." He said.

"Oh no, not a mark. Not even a warning." Added Anika.

Filch looked at Mrs. Norris and then at Anika. The cat seemed to look at her longingly and wandered back to her, walking around her legs. Filch had to pick the cat up to stop her following Anika back again, who heard him say.

"No, no, no that's not your place! Your place is with me, catching the little buggers after hours. Yes it is."

Anika rolled her eyes.

"Nutter." She muttered.

The next morning Anika turned to her time-table and saw what appeared to be referee day of Gryffindors and Slytherins. When she got to the staff table for breakfast, a simple round of toast and black coffee, Professor Snape smirked at her, knowing full well what she had to look forward to.

"I'm so glad you have joined us." He said.

"Not as glad as the Gryffindors will be when they are actually given a chance at potions." She added.

"I did my best. If I have nothing to work with, there's nothing I can do." He argued.

"Last I checked they all had fully-functioning bodies and organs. That will do for me. Coffee, Severus?" She asked.

"Aren't we confident today? Since when were we on first name terms?" He asked.

"I'm not calling you Sir when I have my own title. I'm your equal now and that was your own doing. Now you can say, Yes Anika or no Anika, Yes Delaney or no Delaney. Either way I care not." She replied.

Professor Snape smirked in spite of himself. Anika just didn't fear him like a student. She had proved she certainly wasn't a student anymore. Even the staff kept a respectable distance from him, but he knew why that was. Mud stuck and he was probably still known by many as a Voldemort supporter. However Anika seemed to treat him normally, as a good acquaintance or at a push maybe even a friend. He saw it often in the corridors, friends being cheeky to each other and usually later found playing quiddich together or helping each other with homework. Perhaps Anika was trying to treat him as a friend and he felt compelled to make the effort, he pushed his cup forward.

"Please, Anika." He said.

The young Professor smiled slightly and poured him some. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that she took it the same as she did as he didn't add anything to it. Before the bell rang, the teachers were all in their classrooms ready for a day of teaching. Professor Snape smirked at the defence against the dark arts room and made sure it was just as dark as the potions room, as Anika started to add more candles to her classroom. When the students first saw this, they were quite taken-aback and looked at her strangely.

"It does help if you can see what you are doing when brewing potions. I think there will probably be less accidents if you can actually see what you are putting in, cutting up, skinning and how much." She explained.

The students all smiled. They didn't need the warning from Professor Dumbledore to respect her, everyone had been given a fair chance, equal help and equal points given and taken away. Of course the Slytherins weren't happy with her, she was seen as 'too nice' and 'not one of us.' Both Professor Snape and Anika found themselves listening into students conversations each time the other was mentioned as. "That bloody git!" or "She's so cool! I've never brewed a potion like that before." By lunch time, each had heard enough about the other to know how the students felt about the new teaching positions.

"I've heard you're as popular as ever." Said Anika.

"I've heard many things about you too, have you been handing out sweets?" Asked Professor Snape.

"Oh no, just made a few changes." She replied.

"Such as?" He asked.

"Well it's amazing what can be done when people can actually see what they are doing. We're not all part vampire you know." She replied.

"There isn't still that rumour going around?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Just today in-fact." She replied.

"What about you? Did you ever think me a vampire?" He asked.

Anika smirked at him and shook her head to start with her reply.

"No, no. It would be cruel on the vampires." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

SlytherinPirateAgent.

June 2009.

"Merry Christmas!" Exclaimed Professor Dumbledore.

There was a round of applause of acceptance and the returning of best wishes to the old man. He smiled at them all warmly and sighed.

"Well you know the drill! Anika, you'll like this part, never let it be said that my staff are never given a break. Go on, off you all go to whatever pub." He added.

Anika smiled at him and went to follow the rest of the staff. However Snape cleared his throat from behind her and she looked at him questioningly.

"How do you feel about the Killer Kurse?" He asked.

"For a Christmas drink? You have got to be kidding me." She replied.

"Oh I understand if you're scared." He added.

Anika instantly glared at him and he followed her to where he once found her as naught but a barmaid. Now she was better, head-strong and quite well respected. Even Snape could see a change in only four months of teaching at Hogwarts. She opened the door and went to the bar with her head in the air, full of confidence. Her old employer Hogarth smirked at her.

"Come back begging have you Anika?" He asked.

"That's Professor Delaney to you." She replied.

Snape smirked and shook his head slightly. She was going to the limits to prove that the pub nor it's owner scared her.

"Professor eh? Of what?" He asked.

"Potions class." She replied.

"Where at?" He asked.

"Hogwarts." She replied.

When Hogarth laughed for a while and looked up at Snape, Anika felt her wand in her hand under the bar. He pointed at Snape and shook his head.

"He is potions teacher at Hogwarts." He said.

Anika was about to point out the truth, when Snape walked up to the bar and smirked even more. He shook his head at Hogarth.

"No sir, I am the new defence against the dark arts teacher. Anika really is the potions mistress." He said.

"I am quite capable of speaking for myself." Muttered Anika.

She wanted to be the one who told her ex-employer that he was quite wrong about her and always had been. Hogarth smirked still as he had heard Anika's remark to Snape.

"I see Hogwarts allows that sort of behaviour." He said.

Snape had been slow to do anything as he hadn't seen it coming. Anika lunged over the bar, wand out and pressed to Hogarth's neck. Snape eventually managed to struggle and get her out of the pub, earning them both a lifetime ban from the place. He still had hold of her when they were out on the street. It started to snow and Anika stamped on Snape's foot to make him release her.

"You could have just asked!" He snapped.

"You were starting to hurt my arms!" She shouted back.

"Enlighten me! Why did you feel the need to attack him for that simple comment?" He asked.

"You're an intelligent man Severus, figure it out for yourself." She replied.

Anika walked away and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. Snape followed her with a look of concern in his eyes and sat next to her as she ordered the strongest drink possible.

"What happened Anika? What did he do?" He asked.

"Severus please, it's not that I don't value your company but I'd rather not talk about it." She replied.

Snape nodded at first, until he noticed that Anika began the old habit of drinking to forget. He wasn't stupid enough to stop her, he'd been there himself before. All he could do was at the end of the evening, when she could hardly move, was to help her back to Hogwarts. He knew the stairs would be a struggle for them both, so he gave her his bed in the dungeons instead. Professor Dumbledore had seen him practically carry Anika into the dungeon and gave him little choice but to explain the situation. The old man nodded gravely, but he was hard pushed to remember a time when Snape had spoken in such a concerned manner.

"So she's trying to block out an unknown memory with a hangover. Watch over her Severus. She trusts you and so do I." He said.

Snape was tempted to ask what he meant by it but decided that Anika was more important. He took a seat and watched her sleep for a while, until without realizing he nodded off himself for a few moments. When he woke up he found that she was gone and panic sank in pretty quickly. He began to run himself ragged trying to find her and then stopped off at the kitchen, only to find her drinking black coffee and nursing her head.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Sore." She replied.

"Has it helped?" He asked.

"No." She replied sadly.

"You should sleep it off." He said.

To his surprise Anika didn't argue with him and let him lead her back to bed. She didn't seem at all bothered that it was not her own bed she was going to and her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. Snape noticed this when he turned around before he left. It was a sign of either total trust or extreme drunkenness, either way he was concerned about her even more.

Snape went to relax for a few moments with a drink of water and tried to brew Anika a potion that would make her feel better in the morning. However he heard a terrific scream and went to investigate. It came from Anika and her eyes were wide and terrified. When she saw him, she looked around and realized where she was and thought it wasn't the best place.

"Sorry, I can't stay here." She said.

"Anika..." He began.

"Severus, don't try and stop me." She added.

"Anika! I will not loose my ideal job for anything! You bloody stay where you are!" Shouted Snape.

"Oh I'm sorry if I shatter your dreams, but I wish someone would do the same for me. Literally!" She replied.

"Anika! You dare waste this chance! You can't deny this is your dream, your dream job. People would commit murder to teach here." He said.

Anika ignored him. Snape followed her anyway and as he left he spoke to a portrait briefly and quietly on the way out of the dungeon.

"Wake the headmaster." He ordered.

He carried on following Anika but had little hope of stopping her packing in the mood that she was in. Yet he felt the need to at least try and tried stopping her by force, he grabbed both of her hands and she struggled against him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Anika, Anika! Stop! Whatever is haunting you isn't worth loosing everything!" He said.

Anika found Snape too strong to release herself from. It only added to her frustration. Eventually she stopped and just gave in. For one moment, Snape put a comforting hand on her back until a slight cough interrupted them and he looked up into brilliant blue eyes. Anika too turned to the old headmaster, who beckoned her forward.

"Come." He ordered.

Snape's hand slipped away back to his side and Anika left with Dumbledore. Now he was rather confused. He had always thought he liked her at Hogwarts because it gave him is dream job. At that moment he actually felt worried that something was in her that was inwardly killing her. His eyes did not leave the door for a good few moments before he again retired for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

SlytherinPirateAgent.

June 2009.

Snape found himself on a repetitive cover list. It was always potions. Anika was still at Hogwarts as far as he knew, but she hardly taught or joined him at the staff table for meals. When she did arrive at the staff table, the students looked at her to see if there was any difference in her. There didn't seem to be so much as a flicker. Snape looked up and wondered if she would avoid him, but she didn't.

She resumed her normal place next to him but wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Snape expected that. Anika was quite a proud, young woman and probably felt embarrassed about the whole thing. This happened a couple more times but Snape also noticed that he wasn't covering potions as much as he did. It was like she was doing things in stages, robotic, like medi-wizard's orders, he thought.

Anika was right, he was an intelligent man and could figure most things out for himself. Professor Dumbledore had never spoken to him about her, not even after he took her to his office that Christmas evening. Not until she was a full-member of staff once again did he have a quiet word in Snape's ear.

"Talk to her." He said.

"Headmaster..."

"You're the only person she will talk to other than me and you know what I mean. Minerva might be able to get quite a pleasant conversation from her, but that's not the issue and you know that. You care about that girl." He said.

"I am concerned. That is all." Corrected Snape.

"Don't try and pull the wool over my eyes. I've seen it with you before." He said.

"If she wants me, she'll talk to me." Added Snape.

"Severus, you are not a first year. Grow up." Said Professor Dumbledore harshly.

When the old man left, Snape growled under his breath at the insult. He was grown up. He just felt that Anika could come to him when she was ready. He wasn't going to force the issue. Part of him didn't want to know what had caused her breakdown. After all he would never tell her the guilt that he felt not too many years ago over Lily's death. He took his chance as he passed her in the corridor after breakfast to speak to her.

"Good morning." He said.

"Yes Professor." She responded simply.

Anika noticed he seemed slightly dismayed at her short and sweet response. Just like Snape, she too had been under orders to break the ice between them.

"Severus I..."

"Anika..."

They had tried to sort things out at the same time and the realization dawned on them instantly. They had both been under the same instruction. Unlike Snape, Anika found it quite amusing.

"He's a devil sometimes." She said fondly.

"Something like that." He muttered.

Anika knew he'd react that way and couldn't help but smile, something Snape hadn't seen on her features in quite some time.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Thank you. I think I'm almost finished repairing the damage you did to my class." She added.

That sealed it. Anika really was back to herself. He was close to smiling and she could tell, but she also knew that he was not the affectionate type and would be unlikely to take a hug well, so she held out her hand.

"Thank you, for what you did." She said.

Snape was quite surprised at the pleasantry on offer to him. He picked up the fact that she didn't want to seem too forward with him. He eventually took her hand in his.

"It was nothing. I'm a Slytherin, I only do things for my own gain." He said smirking.

Anika couldn't fight a laugh too well and the bell sounded and they both hurried to their class rooms, the touch of each other's hand lingered for some time as neither had been shown any positive forms of touching for quite some time.

Time went by and towards the summer, the staff were called in for a meeting of high importance regarding the pupils arriving the following year, many of which had been affected in some way over the war against Deatheaters and Lord Voldemort.

"...Not forgetting of course that Harry Potter turns eleven in July. However we have been having some trouble reaching him for a response and the owls don't seem to be able to deliver the letters with much success. I wondered if anyone would care to help me in this matter?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.

A few people appeared rather keen to attempt the mission. Yet Anika noticed Professor McGonagall's hand remained firmly on her lap, as did Snape's. However the next thing she knew Professor Dumbledore turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you Anika. You're going to Surrey, here is the address." He said.

She was instantly taken-aback and Snape raised an eyebrow. He couldn't see her easily dealing with muggles. Anika smiled nervously.

"Forgive me, but I..." She began.

"I know but I want you to go." He said kindly.

Anika couldn't see the point but didn't have the nerve to deny a direct order. If he wanted her to make sure Harry Potter knew where he was going in September, then that is what she would have to do. She prepared herself as best she could so that she wouldn't stand out in black jeans and purple t-shirt. Snape caught her before she left and smirked.

"Oh very nice." He said sarcastically.

"Good Lord, you noticed. There's me thinking that as a man who pays little attention to everyone, wouldn't notice if I skipped into the great hall naked." She added.

"No need to be so crude in your insults Anika." He said smirking.

Anika smirked in response and ignored him. She took herself to number four Privet Drive and rung the door bell, well aware that curtains were twitching all around her.

"Bloody nosy lot." She muttered.

"Why can't they all just mind their own bloody business?" She added.

Eventually the door was opened by a rather large boy. Anika raised an eyebrow. Harry Potter was sure a big lad in her opinion.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"N-no. I'll just get, mum! Mum! MUM! There's a woman at the door asking for Potter." He said.

Anika felt rather relieved. A skinny, brown haired woman appeared at the door and looked at her suspiciously. Anika smiled at her quite pleasantly.

"Hello, my name is Anika Delaney. I'd like to speak to you regarding your nephew, Harry James Potter, is it convenient for you?" She asked.

Petunia couldn't see how she would be 'one of those like Lily' as she had been so polite. Anika was allowed in the house and heard a shrill voice.

"Harry!" She shouted.

A skinny, black haired, bespectacled boy hurried down the stairs. The first thing Anika noticed was that his glasses were broken.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. A pleasure to see you as you can imagine." She said.

"A pleasure? Why would anyone want to see him?" Asked Dudley.

"Surely you must be amazed by what he has achieved?" Asked Anika.

"Achieved? I haven't achieved anything." Replied Harry.

"Of course you have! The story of what happened to you and your parents is well known enough!" She exclaimed.

"My parents died in a car crash." Said Harry in a confused tone.

Anika's eyes widened and she glared at Petunia and shook her head. The woman sent her a warning look as though daring her to disagree with the boy.

"A car crash, car crash my arse!" Exclaimed Anika.

"Do not use such language infront of my son!" Shouted Petunia.

"Oh but it's alright to dishonour your nephew's family with such a story! I think not! Harry your Aunt has lied to you. Lily and James, were not killed as such, yet I don't feel I should be the one to tell you." Said Anika.

"Why don't you tell him? You already act like you own the place! You're one of those aren't you? Just like Lily!" Added Petunia.

"Oh yes. I'm one of those alright. Harry, my name is Professor Delaney. I am a teacher at a school called Hogwarts, we've been trying to contact you, but I see your family is just as against wizards as Purists are to them. Come. You should sit for this." She said.

Anika found herself telling Harry about Voldemort and his killing spree and how he really got the scar on his forehead. When she had done, she heard a tap on the window.

"Oh no! Not another one!" Cried Petunia.

"That might be for me." Said Anika, retrieving the letter.

She read her instructions. Anika was ordered to get Harry to Diagon Ally for his things. Harry had never been taken anywhere and watched as in the letter, Anika found a key and a separate piece of paper.

"But I haven't got any money." He said.

"That's what you think. This is the key to your very own vault. I think your parents set up a decent amount of money for you. The Potter's themselves were a nice family but quite well off too and that doesn't happen often I can tell you." Added Anika.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

SlytherinPirateAgent.

June 2009.

Anika found herself having to teach Harry the very basics of the wizarding world. She explained every item on the list like he was about five but without seeming too patronizing. Without telling Snape, she had already handed in her notice to Professor Dumbledore, to say that she could no longer be a full time teacher and knew that he would be back to potions as she saw her replacement as a new member of staff.

"Hello Professor Quirrel, he'll be your new defence teacher, and I hope you won't take Severus to heart. He's going to be a bit angry." She added.

"Why?" He asked.

"I might not be teaching you. Not fully anyway. So the defence teacher will become the potions teacher and Professor Quirrel will be the defence teacher. I'm only to be used as a cover. If I live to tell the tale. Ok first we're going to get you the money, please do not stare at the goblins, they aren't very friendly as it is. Jumped up little buggers they are. Then we shall make a start on your list." Explained Anika.

Harry almost fell backwards as a brilliant coloured bird appeared infront of her in a fury of flame, then vanished in the same way, leaving her with just a note and a package.

"Now what? I love Dumbledore, I have the highest respect for him but...I suppose I better let him off. What's the date today?" She asked.

Harry was still getting his breath back as he replied.

"Thirty first of July." He replied.

"You were quick." She said.

"I know my own birthday." He said.

"Oh really? Congratulations! Eleventh! I loved my eleventh! Got my letter that day and I was thrilled, thrilled I was. Then again I knew it was coming. Right, let's be having you." She added.

So off they went to get Harry his money and Anika also handed in the package from Professor Dumbledore and gave the goblin a knowing look.

"Very well." He said.

"What's in there Professor?" Asked Harry.

"More than my life is worth to tell you." Replied Anika.

So with the bank stuff sorted, the shopping began. Books, potions requirements, which Anika made sure were of good quality. Then the uniform and hat, before she left him to get his wand.

"Right this bit is better on your own. I won't be far away or long." She said.

Anika snuck into the Magical Menagerie and bought him an owl for his birthday knowing that he was unlikely to get much from his family. She returned and saw that Harry had just got his wand and tapped heavily on the window, owl out of site until he came out of the shop.

"Now you have everything, this is for you, or rather she is for you. Happy Birthday Harry." She said.

"Thank you!" Said Harry.

The next thing Anika knew she heard a loud, northern accent and saw someone, huge and hairy faced rushing towards them.

"Wait! Professor Delaney! Professor! Hello Harry! Glad I aint missed ya, I just wanted to give yer this, happy birthday."

"Hello Hagrid, Hagrid is the gamekeeper." Explained Anika.

Hagrid gave Harry a box with a huge chocolate cake inside, however some of the spelling was a bit off and with a few flicks of her finger, Anika fixed it and winked at Harry.

"Very nice of you Hagrid." She said.

"Yes, thank you." He added.

"Not everyday a young man turns eleven. Last time I saw yer, you fit in the palm of me hand. Slept right through the journey to your aunt and uncle's I remember that. Not many people can say they slept on a flying motorbike." He said.

Anika glared at Hagrid and shook her head. He couldn't know anymore than he already knew or Professor Dumbledore could get annoyed with them.

"Right, best be off then." He said.

"I remember that. I've been dreaming about it for years, that flying motorbike." Said Harry.

"Wow, that young too. Well I should get you back. Those muggles aren't happy with me as it is." She said.

"I don't think they'd care if you kept me out all night." He said.

"I would and so would Dumbledore! Right, time to go and if I am not at the feast, good luck for the sorting. I'd say go to Ravenclaw but you don't seem the sort." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'll explain on the way." She replied.

When Anika finally got back to Hogwarts, her business still hadn't finished for the day. Professor Dumbledore went running up to her as soon as she got to the first floor.

"Did you get it?" He asked frantically.

"Yes sir, here." She replied.

"Excellent. Please give Severus a hand with the potions I told him he was doing it because you were out. It is your place not mine." He added.

Anika had not been looking forward to that moment at all. She went into the dungeons and found Snape, sleeves rolled up moving around three different cauldrons. He turned to her and shook his head at her.

"This is meant to be your job! I am supposedly done with this potions lark. Tell me what is Potter like?" He asked.

"Skinny, skinny and I suspect quite mistreated. Severus I have something to tell you. You might want to get used to the potions lark as you put it." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm leaving full time teaching." She replied.

Snape stopped what he was doing and glared at her. Anika took a deep breath and looked at him through apologetic eyes.

"It's not that I don't care what this means, I just don't have it in me. I have, lots of things to sort out and so I'm just a supply now. I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't do this." He said.

"Severus..."

"Don't do this to me! How stupid was I to think that you saw me as some kind of friend?" He asked.

"Severus I do see you as a friend, you mean..." She replied.

"Nothing to you. How dare you? Don't even try and lie to me." He said angrily.

"I can't tell you what happened to me, but I can tell you that it isn't over yet. I can't change the lives of young people until I have my own life sorted. Can't you understand?" She asked.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't understand!" He shouted.

Anika bit her lip. She wasn't upset that he was angry, just why he was angry.

"I'm not strong enough to work as well. I'm sorry, I'm not like you." She said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Anika. I can't believe you'd do this, to you and to me. Our dream jobs and you throw them away." He added.

"There's more to it than that. Severus please. Don't hate me." She begged.

Snape took a deep breath and looked around the room. He thought for a few moments, before he turned back to Anika, who looked at him hopefully.

"Please..." She began.

"As this is going to be my classroom again..." He began.

All the candles went out with a few flicks of his wand, leaving them in darkness. Anika waited for her eyes to adjust.

"Get out." Ordered Snape.

"Severus..."

"Now!" He added.

Upon his own order, the only one who ever treated him as an equal left. Snape had isolated himself and it wasn't long before once again he regretted his own actions and wanted her back. Yet it was too late to order her back. After she had left the dungeon, she left Hogwarts, and it was only two hours later that he realized what he'd done.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

SlytherinPirateAgent.

June 2009.

Anika didn't spend as much time at Hogwarts as a supply teacher as she had wanted, or as Snape had wanted. Every time he wanted to have a private word with her, to apologize for his harsh words to her when she left her full time teaching position, there were either too many people around or he simply couldn't find the words. Two years later, with the employment of Remus Lupin, Anika was at Hogwarts a lot more to cover for the full moon, but Snape had other matters on his mind, suspicious of Remus and quite terrified that his old enemy would come for him, especially when that Halloween, Sirius Black had attacked the portrait of the fat lady at Gryffindor Tower and all the students were forced into the great hall, with all staff on guard all night. In the small hours, Anika noticed that Snape had been avoiding her for a long time and found the courage to confront him about it.

"How long are you going to hold leaving against me?" She asked.

"Anika?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb Severus it doesn't suit you." She replied.

"Anika I have tried to talk to you, Merlin knows how many times. I've been trying to apologize for that day, yes I was angry but I should never have taken it out on you." He said.

Anika smiled. She knew that an apology was something not often heard from him, so she nodded.

"Apology accepted. Do you know if Potter has been warned?" She asked.

"The headmaster isn't keen on the idea of him knowing." He replied.

"I can imagine. Hagrid nearly let slip in Diagon Ally, I nearly died. I swear I thought then it wasn't a good time, but he is thirteen. He should know." She said.

"Would you risk what little of a teaching position you have?" He asked.

"Of course not." She replied.

"Ah. The Ravenclaw in you at last." He added.

Anika smiled and found herself on escourt to a few bathroom breaks, wand in her hand for light and to use if needed. The next morning the tables were back to normal in no time at all. As usual, Anika sent Remus a slight smile and went about her business as usual, business being the preparation of a strong black coffee, as after being up all night, she believed that she deserved it.

"I had nothing to do with it." Muttered Remus.

"I don't recall accusing you." Added Anika.

"Incase you were wondering." He added.

"Remus, ever heard the phrase innocent until proven guilty?" She asked.

"Not many people follow that saying." He said.

"Remus, as a school girl, I slept with the entire Slytherin Quiddich team, well the keeper and chasers. Do you see me doing it now anymore than you being friends with Black?" She asked.

Remus almost choked on his toast. He looked at her with surprise.

"It's always the quiet ones." He added.

"There. Now stop fussing. The only thing we have to worry about is the welfare of the students and so help me if I catch another dementor in the grounds." She said.

"Was that your kitten I saw?" He asked.

"Yes it was. Very ill tempered it is too." She replied.

Anika enjoyed her time at Hogwarts once again, it was like being a full member of staff only sometimes a supply was needed for the supply. When Anika found out what Snape had done to the third year class, she was not impressed and hammered on his office door and then let herself in.

"You take that essay back and you do it now! You cancel it!" She ordered.

"What concern is it to you?" Asked Snape calmly.

"You're putting Remus' position on the line and you know it! You cancel that essay or I will do it for you!" Ordered Anika.

"You don't have the authority." He added.

"Oh really? We'll see about that, how could you be so cold?" She asked.

"You made it quite clear yourself that pupils shouldn't be kept as in the dark as they are." He replied.

"But that is not our decision to make! How dare you blame this on me?" She asked.

"You're too late. They'll have already started it if they know what's good for them." He replied.

Anika left the room quickly and paid a visit to all the common rooms to tell them not to do Snape's essay. Many of the pupils cheered and caused her more popularity than she already had. Anika refused to tell Dumbledore but knew that she had to tell Remus, to warn him.

"Anika?" He asked.

She had made it to his private quarters, not too long after his transformation. She knew that he should be resting and he did look very ill.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do." She said.

Remus could tell that she was serious. He invited her in and she sat down and looked at him with great concern as she told him.

"I couldn't cover you, Severus did. He set the students an essay. An essay on werewolves. I just had it cancelled but I don't know what damage has already been done." She said.

Remus looked slightly worse than he already had. Anika felt wrapped up in guilt over the fact that her own problems had affected him.

"I am so sorry Remus." She added.

"It isn't your fault. You tried to save me. I'm grateful, not angry with you." He said.

"I should have been there." She confessed.

"Why weren't you?" He asked.

"Personal." She replied.

Remus glared at her slightly and she couldn't blame him.

"It's between me and Dumbledore. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." She said.

Remus nodded at her, there was no use trying to get information from her if she wasn't ready to tell. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, you know? I do sort of owe you for your help and lack of prejudice." He said.

Anika nodded and Remus did to her what she did to Snape once. He held out his hand, but she knew that he thought he'd be lucky to get so much as that. Anika wrapped her hand around his briefly but exceeded Remus' expectations when she hugged him. He was quite caught off guard and felt a mixture of warmth and sadness. Anika noticed a certain sadness about him when she let him go and he smiled slightly at her, though his heart wasn't in it.

"It was my mother who last did that." He said.

"I'm sorry, again. I didn't mean..." She began.

"No. You've restored some of my faith in the wizarding world." He said.

Anika left Remus and soon found Snape walked quickly towards her. She fixed him with a glare that made it so clear that she had not forgiven him.

"Well? Has the headmaster been informed?" He asked.

"No. Just Remus. Oh I wouldn't worry, you see he might not be all human, but he has more human decency than you do!" She replied.

"Not my fault that between you, you can't get through a defence book quick enough." He said.

"You don't tell us how to teach! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I once saw a flicker of humanity in you. Now I think my eyes were playing tricks on me." She said.

"You wouldn't understand." He said coldly.

"No? Remus was a Gryffindor, you were a Slytherin, you are the same age. Therefore there is something to do with the past there. Ravenclaw, remember?" She asked.

"You think you can help me?" He asked.

"No. You don't want to be helped. In some way, it's like you're happy the way you are and that is sad Severus. Very sad." She replied.

"Shut up Lily!" He snapped.

Anika looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Lily? Where had that come from? Snape knew what he had done, his past had got the better of him. Anika didn't judge him for it, or mock him.

"Severus?" She asked.

Snape turned from her and locked himself in his office for quite some time. He didn't know who he had insulted more, Lily's memory or Anika's personality.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

SlytherinPirateAgent.

June 2009.

Anika and Snape gave each other a wide birth for a good few weeks. He was embarrassed and she knew that she had released a demon of some kind. This space only ended when Anika caught Snape rushing from the same corridor as her. She followed him out of interest and he noticed this and turned around to her with his wand out causing her to do the same.

"Students are in danger. Lupin." He added.

Anika followed Snape, who seemed to have a better idea where he was going. They reached the whomping willow and Anika stopped in her tracks but Snape continued.

"Severus! What are you doing?" She asked.

"I've been here before!" He replied bitterly.

He managed to stop the tree from moving and she followed him into the tree and beyond. Anika soon realized where she was and they heard voices up the stairs. Snape put his finger to his lips and she silently followed him. He appeared to wait for his moment, Anika glared at him urgently and finally when he heard his name he revealed himself to three Gryffindors, a mass-murderer and someone she trusted.

"I told the headmaster time and time again that you were..." Began Snape.

"Harry, Hermione, help Ron and come here." Ordered Anika.

"Anika!" Begged Remus.

"How could you? I really believed you. You lied to me Remus." She said.

"I didn't! I swear to you. I'd never lie. I haven't seen him until now." He said.

"He's right." Added Sirius.

"You don't speak to her! You stay away!" Ordered Snape.

"Harry are you alright?" Asked Anika.

"We're fine, Professor he said something about..."

"How I hoped to be the one to find you. Revenge is very sweet." Said Snape.

"Severus don't do anything stupid." Said Anika.

"Quiet. The dementors will be pleased to see you, pleased enough to give you a little kiss I shouldn't wonder." Added Snape.

Anika saw a look in his eyes that spelled a slight madness. She put her hand on his arm.

"Severus..."

He shrugged her off roughly.

"After you." He ordered.

Anika turned her back, then heard a few cries of an incantation and a loud crash. When she turned back again, Snape was on his back, unconscious.

"Holy Merlin!" She cried.

She turned her wand upon Sirius only to find herself out-numbered. She lowered her wand and Sirius took it from her as a precaution.

"You have to hear my side!" He said urgently.

"Can I at least make sure he's alright?" She asked.

Sirius let her pass but no matter how she tried, Anika could not bring Snape back. She got up and glared at them all before she looked back at Sirius.

"I swear if you have done something to them..." She began.

"You'll do what?" He asked mockingly.

Anika had no choice but to hear the truth. Then when it was obvious she had doubts and even Harry asked for proof about Ron's rat, she found that she too believed him.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" Shouted Remus.

Pettigrew confessed and Anika didn't see anything wrong with the men wanting bloody-justice for their friends. She turned Hermione away but Harry stopped them and managed to convince them to use him to free Sirius and be sent to Azkaban.

"We can't carry Ron, Snape and Peter alone. Anika..." Began Remus.

"I'm sorry, I accused you of lying." She said.

Remus didn't seem offended and Sirius coughed. She could only imagine that he too wanted an apology.

"I..."

"I know. I just felt left out." He added.

They managed to get back to Hogwarts grounds. Anika checked Snape again for any signs of life. She then looked back at two anxious looking students.

"Don't worry. I'll sort it out." She said.

They smiled at her as Remus struggled with Pettigrew and Anika got up. She looked at Remus questioningly as he put up with the grovelling and panic. She stunned him and everything went quiet. Remus smiled at her and she smiled back, knowing that she had done well in his eyes, eyes that began to change and she heard Hermione shout.

"Professor look up!" She shouted.

The full moon came out and as Sirius tried to help Remus, Anika grabbed Harry and put them behind her to protect them. The next thing she knew Sirius was gone and a dog in his place, as Remus was gone with a wolf in his. Then she found herself seeing total darkness, the back of Snape's robes. He was protecting her and the students, though she didn't need it. She revealed a secret about herself and lept forward, as a snow-tiger to help Sirius control Remus. Snape was shocked and heard snarling, growling and roaring. Then a yelp was heard, and Harry ran from Snape. Anika turned back to herself as Remus ran into the woods and saw Sirius stagger away, more hurt than she was.

"Sirius!" She called.

He turned back to her, rolled his eyes and collapsed. Anika ran to him, or rather tried to. She saw the dementors come for him and then saw Harry had not seen them as he ran to Sirius' side.

"Harry!"

Anika went forward and cast her patronus. A kitten scampered forward and swiped at them, or rather some of them. There were too many for her small patronus and she cried out in frustration.

"I love cats but why couldn't you have been bigger?" She asked.

The next thing she knew she fell forward. When she turned back she found a dementor practically on top of her and she instantly passed out with the sound of bad memories.

The next thing Anika knew, she was waking up in the hospital wing. She got up and remained feeling light-headed and cursed a few times until Madame Pomphery noticed.

"Oh good! Don't worry I haven't run out of chocolate. Here you are Professor, well we have had an eventful night, hard to believe Black escaped again." She said.

"What? Escaped? Isn't he?" She asked.

Snape appeared and she looked at him questioningly. He nodded at her, he had only wanted to make sure that she was well. Anika discharged herself and followed him.

"Severus! What happened? After the dementors? Did they find him?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Black was taken to the tower and made a miraculous escape." He replied bitterly.

"I didn't mean Black, I meant Pettigrew." She added.

"Oh not you as well!" He snapped.

"Severus I saw him! He confessed to it all. I stunned him by the tree." She explained.

"Even if it were true, it would have long worn off by now." He said.

"You're calling me a liar?" She asked.

"No. Just the victim, another victim of Black's handy work." He replied.

"You really believe that? Severus, Black is innocent of everything." She said.

"Not to me!" He shouted.

"Severus why are you being like this?" She asked.

"You have no idea what I have lost, no idea at all. Well I tell you this! I won't be the only one! I am sick and tired of being the one who always looses out!" He snapped.

Anika wasn't brave enough to go after him further. She decided to visit Harry to find out what really happened. When she found out about the time-turner, and Sirius' rescue she was very relieved.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm just sorry I couldn't have done more." She said.

"You helped him with Professor Lupin and saved his life. You couldn't have done much more, plus at least he knows you know he is innocent." Added Harry.

"I hope it's of some comfort to him. Pity there isn't enough of us to help him clear his name." She said.

Anika's next person on the list was Remus, who she found making a start on his packing. Her heart sank and her smile faded.

"Oh Remus!" She exclaimed.

"They know. The students saw me leave the forest. I have to go before the complaints come in." He said.

"I bet that isn't how else they found out. I'll hex that man one day. I really will." Growled Anika.

"Don't worry. I bare no ill will to him. He lost the Order of Merlin last night. His pride went for a big fall." He said.

"He shouldn't..."

"I know, but that's him and like it or not, he's still your friend." He said.

"Not if I don't do as I'm told." She added.

"You are good together, you compliment each other well. Know that." He said.

"Oh and that means what?" She asked.

"Would I hint at such a thing?" He asked.

Out of spite more than anything, Anika left at the same time as Remus. This time, Snape did try to stop her as she brought her things into the entrance hall.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away, from you." She replied.

"Anika..."

"It wasn't his fault. You had no right to take it out on him." She said.

"The students had already figured it out." He said.

"You didn't have to confirm it. Dumbledore won't give you the job no matter how many defence teachers you thrawt." She said.

"Anika that's not why I did it. Don't go." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I, I want you to stay. I want you to spend the summer holidays with me." He offered.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

SlytherinPirateAgent.

June 2009.

"I can't." Said Anika.

"Why not?" Asked Snape.

"It's unprofessional." She replied.

"During the holidays, we're not teachers and I thought we were more than just colleagues." He added.

Anika picked up on the tone of uncertainty and disappointment in his voice. The great hall was filling up and students started to notice that teachers were missing from the staff table.

"Severus, may we discuss this after the feast?" She asked.

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed." He replied.

"Severus it isn't a simple question and you know it. Please. Don't withdraw your offer until I've had time." She added.

He nodded briefly at her. Anika smiled at him and made her way into the great hall. Three Gryffindors smiled at her as they saw her but she did not notice, she was too busy wondering what had caused Snape to ask such a thing of her. What were his intentions? He was once her teacher, surely not? Surely he didn't heaven forbid fancy her? Well, perhaps the idea wasn't totally repulsive but it did seem a little out of the ordinary. Eventually the thought flattered her, but it wasn't enough.

After the feast, she found him again, after along with the rest of the staff, she had said goodbye to Remus, again. He was packing things in his office into boxes for the summer, when she knocked on an open door. He turned to her.

"Well?" He asked.

"I don't wish to offend..." She began.

"I thought as much." He added bitterly.

Anika smiled in disbelief.

"Why is it so...?" She began.

"For a few moments, I actually thought you meant something to me." He said.

"Severus, I really don't understand. What have I done?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Severus I'd like to think of us still as friends." She said.

"Yet you won't give me your company." He said.

"What am I doing currently? What is it you want from me?" She asked.

"Nothing you are not willing to give." He replied.

"That doesn't answer my question! I've given you friendship, trust, a bit of cheek I will admit, but I'd like to think we're equal." She said.

At Anika's frustration, Snape raised an eyebrow but then lowered it again. She was right in her words. She had given him it all, but he felt different. The things he mentioned were important and he treasured it all, even the cheek of her, the lack of fear she had towards him or any real ill-feeling, even though he knew his actions sometimes caused her fury, but he wanted more.

"It's not enough." He muttered.

"What?" She asked.

Anika thought she had misheard him. Or did she hope? She had always been a bad judge of character. Surely her thoughts from the feast were not true?

"I said it's not enough." He replied, clearly.

Anika paused. As a friend she didn't want to hurt him, but also she felt that she had to honest with him.

"You ask too much of me." She said.

"Anika, I ask nothing from you. I never will." He said.

"Why are you saying this?" She asked.

"Because I'm aware who I am, therefore I don't expect anything from you, other than what you choose to give. I'm content with your friendship and trust, maybe not always with some of your comments. So in return I give you honesty." He replied.

Anika knew she couldn't really want much more from someone. She'd said herself that they were equal. Yet the memory of his slip up remained in her mind. Was there a third person to consider?

"Then tell me why you called me Lily?" She asked.

"She was my only friend at Hogwarts, true friend I mean, who didn't just want homework help. We've all done it. In one slip of the tongue she was gone, because I told her to. I told you to go, but unlike her, you came back and forgave me." He replied.

"Lily Potter?" She asked.

"Lily Evans." He replied.

"What does that make me?" She asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked.

Anika thought, 'yes', but her compassionate side caused her to shake her head in reply. Snape tried to search her soul through her eyes. Anika wasn't disgusted by him, he knew that or she would have been long gone, but he wasn't brave enough to test her. There was kindness in her eyes, that made him feel blessed enough, but he never thought he'd feel the same about anyone other than Lily.

Then again, perhaps the reason Lily went to James, was because he had the courage to get what he wanted. He would not make the same mistake again. Anika partly knew what was going to happen. Merlin knew, Snape approached her slowly enough to give her time to flee if she had wanted. He cautiously pressed his lips to hers and she closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, were rounding up the staff and both were searching for Anika and Snape.

The door was still open and both of them witnessed the kiss. Professor Dumbledore smiled and covered Professor McGonagall's mouth for her, before leading her away, where once out of hearing range, she said some pretty disgusting language to prove how shocked she was. Anika and Snape were unaware of this, they stopped what they were doing.

"Stay." He added.

_What in God's name are you doing Anika Delaney!_ She thought. _You know who he is! He was your bloody potions teacher, ex-deatheater, do you really want to wake up with the dark marked arm around you? Stay? No run! And what about your little problems? You're a basket case remember? You self destructed! If you feel something for him you'll go against him, never mind join him. Two nutcases don't make a sanity!_

Then her thoughts took a different tone.

_You say no, and you'll never get this chance again. You enjoyed that. Maybe you can help each other? You both need to know that not everyone is out to get you._

"Ok."

"Really?" Asked Snape.

Anika nodded. Snape then followed her into the entrance hall and picked up her things with his, as Professor Dumbledore looked on quite proudly, eyes dancing with excitement and joy.

"Oh how wonderful? How simply wonderful?" He said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter.

SlytherinPirateAgent.

June 2009.

Neither Anika or Snape had ever been in a real relationship before. It proved difficult at first and there had been much apologizing and questions asked. It was awkward but they were happy. That was until a tropical bird flew into the house with a letter from Sirius Black. Snape didn't give Anika chance to read it. She managed to glare at him disapprovingly, but when he read the letter, he felt very different and glared back at her.

"No one has ever amazed me like you did...how touching?" He quoted.

Anika took the note from him and didn't understand why he was behaving how he was, until she read the whole letter.

_Dear Anika,_

_Thank you so much for all that you did, no one has ever amazed me like you did that evening when you tried to calm Remus down with me. Harry told me about your fight with the dementors, but I think you gave them a run for their money. I just hope they didn't cause any damage. I know I won't see Harry nearly as much as I would like to. I know I haven't been the best godfather to him, but he does speak rather highly of you. I would appreciate it very much, if you would watch over my godson for me._

_Hope you are well._

_Sirius Black._

Anika sighed and followed Snape, where he had gone off in a terrible mood. The letter was crumpled in her hand as she approached him on the landing, where he placed his hand on the stair rail.

"Was that your jealous side?" She asked.

"Black was always..." He began.

"Was being the word. Severus, I'm living with you, not on the run with Black. Doesn't that tell you something?" She asked.

"It tells me you were a damn fool that night! I assume you have no interest in registering?" He asked.

"None at all. Severus, it's a thank you letter and..." She began.

"Will you? Will you really ask the headmaster for custody over Potter?" He asked.

"He said help, not adopt." She replied.

"You said yourself you had doubts on his treatment." He said.

"Oh yes and you'd really allow that wouldn't you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not likely!" He added.

"Well then! There's your answer! Potter stays with his muggle relatives and we live our lives. Assuming that is what you want?" Added Anika.

"Anika, I never said that. I just meant that Black asks too much of you and I don't like it." Said Snape.

"Look at it this way, I'm still a teacher. It's my job to look out for my students. He's not asking anything, you do it to. Now stop worrying." She added, slightly more softly.

"I just..." He began.

"I'm twenty four. I know most defensive spells, legal and otherwise. No need to be so protective over me, though it is nice of you in some ways." She added.

Snape smirked slightly, as the young witch put her arms around him. Yet it faded when she wasn't looking. He was worried that the pity she might feel for Sirius, might turn her away from him and his bitter hatred towards the ex-Azkaban inmate.

That was but the start of the storm. Anika would never have admitted it to Snape, but Sirius' letter had struck a chord with her. His Godson and her weren't much different, both of them had lost the best part of their family with only those who wanted nothing to do with them left. Anika spent the first month or so, taking over a couple of different lessons for members of staff while they were treated for different ailments. Even Snape had a rather long meeting with Professor Dumbledore, leaving him no choice but to ask for her help.

"Anika, I need you to take over potions." He said.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her tone full of concern.

"I'm fine. I just know when I am going to be in the headmaster's office for a while." He replied.

"You would tell me if..." She began.

"Anika it's a staff meeting! Don't fuss!" He snapped.

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smirk slightly as her potions classes all smiled and cheered under their breaths when they found her in Snape's place. As far as she was concerned if he was going to take whatever it was out upon her, he deserved unpopularity with the students, most of them at any rate.

"Professor, where's Professor Snape?" Asked Draco Malfoy.

"He's in a meeting, nothing serious, however that snake's tail won't chop itself Mr. Malfoy." Replied Anika.

Harry smirked at Anika's cheek and she briefly winked at him, before stopping Neville making a grave error by freezing the ingredients, before they hit the cauldron. The boy looked confused, before looking at her apologetically and Anika smiled calmly at him and did her best to help him correct his mistake.

"I hope that meeting finishes soon." Muttered Draco.

However, Anika heard him and turned around quite suddenly.

"If you have a problem Mr. Malfoy, the door is to your right and you can use it. Next time I'd mutter more quietly or save it for the common room." She said.

"You can't kick me out of potions." He said.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked.

"My father..." He began.

Anika rolled her eyes as soon as Lucius was mentioned.

"Hasn't been a school governor for almost two years, last I heard. Now let me see, you have disrespected me and tried to threaten me, twenty points from Slytherin, get your bag and remove yourself from this classroom." She added.

"You can't do this! I'll tell..." He began.

"Your head of house will be informed anyway as I am sure he would like a good reason, as to why he is missing some points." Added Anika.

The Gryffindors were practically shaking in amusement, but Anika let them off. Draco left, red faced and his pride wounded. The rest of the lesson, went by without any further problems. Although Harry felt worried as he left and Snape returned to his classroom.

"I noticed I am missing twenty house-points." He said.

"Mr. Malfoy made it clear my cover wasn't appreciated and then tried to threaten me with his father. It seemed the best course of action to remove him from the room." She said.

Snape shook his head and Anika's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked.

"Governor or not, Lucius Malfoy still has friends in high places." He replied.

"I couldn't give a hippogriff's arse! His son was disrupting the lesson and I'd do the same again, but if I thought I was going to get this much grief over it, I'd have given him detention as well." She said.

"Don't be a fool." He said.

"Too late. This fool is going to get something to eat. I suggest you get yours from the kitchen." She added.

The storm had started on their relationship. Anika thought she would be hard pressed to sort it out even then, but when the two other schools arrived and the draw of the Triwizard tournament was made, things only got worse when Harry's name was called.

As soon as he left the room, Anika followed him. Snape raised an eyebrow at her as she left. Anika ran and caught up with him just before he reached the others.

"Harry!" She shouted.

"I didn't do it." He said.

"I never said you did. Just tell me, do you know anyone who would put your name in as a joke?" She asked.

"Probably, I don't know." He replied.

"Harry!" Shouted Professor Dumbledore.

Anika hardly got out of the way quick enough as he began interrogating Harry, other senior members of staff behind him, such as Snape.

"Did you? Did you get someone to do it for you? Answer me!" Ordered the old man.

"Sir I protest! Give him a chance!" Shouted Anika.

Snape felt a fire burn in his eyes. He had spent the entire morning under such interrogation, yet Anika wasn't there to defend him as strongly as she was with Harry. Anika put her hand on the boy's shoulder and it took much of Snape's will-power not to curse the boy.

"You had an age line, the cup is very advanced magic. Do you really think that a fourth year or any of your students would be capable of such powerful magic?" She asked.

"She has a point Albus." Added Professor McGonagall.

As the teachers argued about the fact that Hogwarts had two champions, it became clear that nothing could be done. Harry was bound by a powerful wizarding contract. He had no choice and had to compete. When the argument was over, everyone was dismissed, but one person had hardly begun his own argument.

"A word." Ordered Snape.

"Not now..." She began.

"Now." He ordered.

Anika followed him to his quarters. She was still feeling quite strange after she found the courage to argue with Professor Dumbledore and hoped she wouldn't say anything that she regretted.

"You over did it." He said.

"Over did what?" She replied.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." He replied.

"If you are referring to Harry..." She began.

"Oh I see. It's Harry now." He said.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked.

"You told me that letter meant nothing!" He replied.

"It still doesn't." She added.

"Then why did you just risk your job defending that boy?" He asked.

"Hardly Severus. I don't recall Dumbledore saying at any point that my job was in danger." She replied.

"It could have been and you know it." He said.

"Look what is done is done." Said Anika, trying to end the argument on Snape's terms.

"Why Anika? What is the boy to you?" He asked.

"Maybe because I know how he feels. The only family he has left are those who hate him for who he is and we share the same secret." She replied.

"The same pile of rubbish you mean." He added harshly.

"You were unconscious until the last moment. I had stunned him out of the way. How dare you question my testimony?" She asked.

"It is all rather far-fetched." He replied.

"Why would I lie about it?" She asked.

"You tell me, while you are at it, tell me where you disappear to for hours at a time?" He asked.

Anika glared at him. No amount of legimacy prepared him for what happened next. It wasn't a slap, it was a full on punch in the face. Anika felt nothing but relief as it had been coming since he accused her of lying about Sirius. She left the dungeons, Professor Dumbledore walked passed her and then found Snape with blood pouring from his nose and on to his hand.

"Oh dear." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter.

SlytherinPirateAgent.

June 2009.

Anika was so furious, that she went to her own personal quarters and began packing. She made a big mistake when she neglected to look behind her when she heard the door open. She rolled her eyes angrily and carried on with what she was doing.

"You lay one finger on me this time Severus Snape, and I will hex you so badly, your arse will be your face!" She snapped.

"Thank goodness I am not Severus Snape and nor do I intend on laying a finger on you Anika." Said Professor Dumbledore.

Anika jumped and turned around. Her face went red with embarrassment. That was never how she would speak to him, but he wasn't offended. She could tell by the way he looked quite amused between her ranting and his own response.

"I didn't mean..." She began.

"I know, but I am guessing you meant to injure Severus." He added.

"He asked for it." She said.

"By all means, leave him, but not the school Anika. There are people here who need you. I need a regular supply teacher for one thing." He said.

"Even though I sometimes don't make it?" She asked.

"You haven't told him." He replied.

"Told who what?" She asked.

"You haven't told Severus that..." He replied.

"No. He doesn't have the right to know either. Not after what he said to me." She added.

"He'll never pity Sirius." He said.

"I never asked him to sir, he just won't believe that he is innocent." She said.

"You have to remember that he did suffer at the hands of that man and his friends at Hogwarts. You should make allowances." He said.

"He needs to grow up." She said.

"He needs to know you'll never leave him." He said.

"Too late, I already have." She said.

"Anika..."

"Don't use that tone. I can't take care of his mental problems and my own. It's better for us both. I think." She added.

"You know where he is." He added.

Professor Dumbledore left and Anika took her wand out and returned everything to it's place. He was right, she couldn't leave Hogwarts. If she was going to be in trouble for helping Harry then she might as well do it properly, especially with him being in such danger.

Although Anika made it clear that her relationship with Snape was as good as over, by not speaking to him the next day. She did manage, however to notice that he had fixed his already large nose, completely so that nobody other than the headmaster, Anika and Snape would ever know that anything had happened to it.

"I'm waiting." He said.

"What for?" Asked Anika.

"The apology you owe me." Replied Snape.

"Wait away. You aren't getting one." Added Anika.

"Think what you like. I did not deserve to be treated like that." He said.

"And I didn't deserve to be called a liar and have such high suspicion thrusted upon me, yet I don't hear an apology from your lips." She argued.

Professor Dumbledore could hear the conversation as though it were right before him and smiled slightly. They both had valid points but he couldn't help but wonder if they realized that they were as bad as each other? He knew they were both keeping things from each other but had promised his confidentiality as a boss. Snape left the room suddenly and Anika frowned slightly. She felt blue eyes upon her and then turned and found them encouraging her to listen to her conscience.

Anika went to find Snape. She found him in his office, the door ajar and she pushed it slightly to find his sleeve rolled up and the dark mark, very clear on his arm. He looked up at her with shock and her brown eyes only shone with more concern.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out." He said quietly.

Anika entered the room fully and closed the door behind her. She knew he wouldn't want anybody else finding out about it, and that he wasn't overly happy about her knowing either.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Most of the summer, it's been getting clearer and burns more." He replied.

Anika started to feel guilty. How had she not noticed? She had been living in close proximity with him most of the time, but she knew that was the problem. She hadn't been with him enough to notice. It was then she realized that she did owe him an apology.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Snape smirked slightly.

"You took your time." He said.

"Not about that you stupid man! I should have noticed, but I didn't." She added.

"You know my secret. Now you tell me yours. Where have you been?" He asked.

"To see the psych-wizards." She replied.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not well. Since the death of my father and his family, my mother kicking me out, The Killer Kurse, it all built up. You saw the breakdown." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted a romantic partner, not someone who was with me out of pity." She replied.

"Likewise. I didn't want you to feel the need to stay, because you felt you had to. You don't. In fact I would rather you didn't." He added.

Anika's jaw dropped slightly. It wasn't what she had wanted. She had told him about her illness because it was only fair on their relationship. Snape knew that if she loved him that she would argue, but that only made him feel worse.

"Severus..." She began.

"Anika! Don't make this any harder than it already is." He added.

"You shouldn't be alone." She said.

"I'll be the decider of that. I'm sorry. I'm doing this to help you." He said.

"Very nobel of you, and in some ways sweet, but who is going to help you?" She asked.

Snape found an excuse to get rid of her by using her own words against her.

"You think I need help? Your help? Anika you can't even help me keep my dream job. Let alone keep me alive." He said coldly.

"Don't do this. Severus please don't shut me out." She begged, putting her hand on his face.

Snape almost forgot himself and lent into her touch for a brief moment, until he acted as though her touch had burned him. He saw her heart break through her eyes and knew that it would be another blow to her illness but he'd have rather that than see her join him and possibly die.

"It's over Anika. You and I are nought but members of staff." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter.

SlytherinPirateAgent.

June 2009.

Snape knew what he had done. Anika was hardly at Hogwarts anymore and the Gryffindor trio were starting to get suspicious. With Sirius staying not too far away, he too was concerned by the news that Anika wasn't around as he had put his faith in her. Anika walked out of the three broomsticks with a bottle of wine in her hand. A black dog barked at her and she turned around. It wagged it's tail at her and she followed him up into the caves, where once out of sight, it turned into a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Keeping watch on my godson. Something I asked of you, yet I hear you are hardly at Hogwarts to do so. What's going on?" He asked.

Anika sighed. She opened the bottle of wine and offered him the bottle. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled slightly.

"Getting me pissed, won't stop me wanting to know the truth." He added.

"Fine. You asked your godson to be protected by a basket case." She replied.

Sirius looked at her in mock shock.

"I'm the basket case here! What do you mean basket case?" He asked.

"I've suffered some life events that led to a breakdown not too long ago. That is what I mean by basket case. Good track record with teachers has Dumbledore. Deatheaters, Werewolves, half-giants and nutters. Nice to know he isn't prejudice I suppose." Replied Anika.

Sirius didn't mock the situation any further. He felt a little foolish if truth be told. Granted he had been through the mill but his mind remained in tact.

"Neither are you. Remus told me. You tried to save his job." He added.

"Well it only seemed fair. He looses it once a month. I'm a bloody time-bomb. You better keep that. I was defying the psych-wizard anyway buying it." She said.

"What happened?" He asked.

Anika smiled at him and his concern.

"Nothing compared with what you have been through." She replied.

"I'll be the judge of that. Who am I going to tell?" He asked.

"Two people know already and that is more than enough." She replied.

Sirius looked at her through disappointed eyes. He took another gulp of wine from the bottle, it was better than rain water.

"Please. Take the wait off your chest." He said.

Anika smirked.

"What are you implying?" She asked.

Sirius laughed like a dog.

"I see it hasn't effected your sense of humour." He replied.

Anika shook her head and continued to smile slightly. It had been a few weeks since Snape had left her and it was good to share a joke with someone else who understood, if she just gave him the chance.

"Alright. You win. I'll tell you." She said.

Sirius nodded in appreciation. At last someone was treating him like a human being and putting some faith in him. As Anika spoke, he found them not so different. They were both a disgrace to their families, both had to struggle through life and both of them had been under torture.

"You know? I'd say that is pretty similar to what I've been through. Feel better?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Told you so." He added.

"I see it hasn't effected your arrogance." She mocked.

Sirius laughed again. It was late and by what he had read in the papers, he didn't want Anika walking to Hogwarts on her own, but Sirius had 'wine-legs'. As he struggled to get up, Anika looked at the empty bottle next to him and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well the idea was to transform to lead you back to Hogwarts, but I can't actually stand up." He added.

Anika smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"You're not going anywhere, but it's the thought that counts. In that case I think I better stay. Just in case someone comes and catches you off guard." She said.

"You shouldn't. If you're caught with me..." He began.

"I'll plead hostage." She smirked.

"Charming!" He exclaimed.

"What's another charge on your list?" She asked.

"Actually you have a point." He replied.

The pair laughed again. Anika looked at the rags he had been using to protect himself from the cold. She took out her wand and turned them into thick blankets and passed him a couple. Sirius couldn't have been more shocked. Anika smiled at him slightly, knowing he wasn't used to such favours. He looked at her differently and Anika knew, it was the same way Snape had looked at her before he kissed her in the dungeon. Part of her believed he deserved a little hope in life, but she still wasn't over Snape, and knew it was what he had feared. To kiss him would prove him right. Anika moved away and Sirius only came in contact with the air.

"First time for everything. I'm sorry." He said.

"Sirius, I just don't think..." She began.

"That you could care for someone with a record like mine?" He asked.

"I never said I didn't care. It's complicated. You have enough demons without mine joining in." She replied.

"Oh-ho! The psych-patient calling a mass murderer a nutter! Well that's a change from pot, kettle, black." He added coldly.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said.

"No?" He asked.

"No! I'm not refusing you because your the world's most wanted. I'm refusing you because I don't think either of us needs anymore complications in life." She replied.

"Complication. Is that what I am?" He asked.

"Sirius, you're not making this any easier." She replied.

"Anika, I thought you were different. Why do you think Dumbledore won't organize me a fair trial? Too much hassle. That's what my life is. Too much hassle to help." He said.

Anika saw tears form in his eyes. She knew he didn't want them there as he rubbed his eyes angrily. She put her hand on his.

"If I had any influence at the ministry, I would organize you a trail, but I don't. I might have received one or two hello's and goodbye's from the minister but that is in passing Hogwarts. Kissing you wouldn't have put the world to rights." She said.

"You have a low opinion of yourself don't you? Can't say that I blame you." He said.

"It isn't that and you know it." She added.

Anika felt his other hand on hers.

"One. Just one." He said.

It was a cruel decision. Letting Sirius have what was once Snape's right and part of every-day life at his side. But Snape had hurt her and caused her many tears and she couldn't forget that. Anika looked at Sirius and then looked at his lips. Their kiss was gentle, as though they were taking into account the fact that he was Mal-nourished and she was in two minds of what she was doing. Anika put her hand on Sirius' face and the kiss deepened. He wrapped his arms around her and she lent into him. She had betrayed Snape with a very passionate kiss to Sirius, yet she felt no guilt over the fact. It was Snape who had ended the relationship, therefore in her eyes she hadn't betrayed him.

"Stay." Said Sirius.

_I am living with you, not on the run with Black. Doesn't that tell you something?_

"I can't. Dumbledore will want to know where I am. I'm sorry." She said.

"You're a grown woman." He said.

"Maybe I need to act like it. You've had your kiss. Please let that be an end to it." She said.

Anika returned to Hogwarts. Like a naughty third year, a wand light shone in her face as she made her way upstairs. It was Snape. It was then the guilt started to kick in.

"Professor Delaney." He said.

"Professor Snape." She added.

"A little late aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm not a student last I checked." She replied.

"I know. I..." He began.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Anika!"

She turned back with some hope in her eyes_. Take me back, take me back, please, take me back. You've used my first name, now take me back._

"I never wanted this." He said.

"I won't argue with you. I'm too tired to fight." She said.

"Wait for me." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll let you in, if you wait for me." He replied.


End file.
